Como el agua y el aceite
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: Ella dedicada al arte, el a las matemáticas, ella espontánea, el tenia todo planificado, lo único que hallaban en común era el aprecio que tenían por esa mujer, sencillamente eso era lo que los unió, como hará el destino para juntarlos de nuevo?


Como el agua y el aceite

SUMMARY: Ella dedicada al arte, el a las matemáticas, ella espontánea, el tenía todo planificado, lo único que hallaban en común era el aprecio que tenían por esa mujer, sencillamente eso era lo que los unió, como hará el destino para juntarlos de nuevo?

* * *

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Deprimente, completamente deprimente, había sido una perdida de tiempo dejar el trabajo, se había ausentado por más de cinco horas de la oficina, sólo para buscar los dichosos regalos de navidad, y que había encontrado NADA, completamente nada especial.

Touya había estado viendo con insistencia la sección ropas para adolescente de la tienda Sonomi's, pero había desistido de la idea al ver que la diseñadora parecía estar empecinada en las faldas cortas, y francamente él no estaba dispuesto a soportar una plaga mas rodeando a su hermana como si fuera un muñeca de exhibición.

Siguió caminando con ahínco, y gruñó al notar que tenia hambre, no había almorzado, y tampoco cenaría, al menos que encontrara el regalo de navidad para el monstruo…

Indiferentemente a los que muchos creían Touya sentía un cariño especial por su hermanita menor, nadie de su trabajo excepto por su novia, conocían en persona a la susodicha, tenia una foto de ella encima de su escritorio y con frecuencia encontraba a muchachos mirando la foto con cara de pervertidos.

Aunque después del desagradable episodio con Li Shaoran, nadie había tenido el atrevimiento de ver de nuevo la fotografía, al menos no cuando el estaba ahí.

Touya había atrapado al desvergonzado de Li viendo la fotografía del pequeño monstruo por mas de media hora, el joven había mostrado una expresión extasiada, y esto molesto enseguida a Touya, había estado muy cerca de ver a Li despedido, lo habría hecho, pero el era el mejor administrador después de él en la empresa y simplemente no se podía dar el lujo de perder una persona confiable y calificada para el trabajo.

Estaba destinado a seguir insultando a Li entre dientes cuando de pronto vio una imagen que lo dejo perplejo.

Al frente de él se encontraba una maravillosa foto en blanco y negro, de una mujer que era idéntica a su madre, Nadeishko. Por un momento dudo, pero después de estudiar la foto fríamente cayó en cuenta que la joven era su madre, increíblemente hermosa como su hermana. Calculo que en esa foto debería tener unos 18 años, no dudo haberse enamorado de ella si el hubiera existido en aquella época, tenia algo que no hacia dejar de mirarla.

Touya sonrió con orgullo, era su madre al fin y al cabo, indudablemente tenia que ser hermosa, volvió a sonreír arrogantemente, sin darse cuenta que era observado por unos hermosos ojos amatistas.

La joven frunció el seño al ver la estupida sonrisa del joven, estaba segura que como muchos hombres, le pedirían la fotografía de la mujer, hacia menos de dos semanas que la había puesto, y había logrado de encontrar una cantidad asombrosa de clientes (sobretodo del ámbito masculino) que querían una foto de ella.

Tomoyo se había dado por ofendida, pero el hecho que ella misma estaba dirigiendo su negocio, hizo aceptar los estupidos ruegos de todos los hombres que le habían pedido, después de todo trabajo era trabajo, y de alguna forma otra esas fotos le pertenecían, y todavía tenia muchas más de ellas.

Había una en especial que le encantaba, abrió una archivo en la computadora que tenia al lado, y volvió a admirarla, cuando su madre se la había mostrado no pudo evitar sentir emoción y tristeza al mismo tiempo. La fotografía era increíble, si tu la veías a simple vista parecía haber sido tomada en un estudio profesional, pero la verdad es que no era así. La foto era común, pero las emociones en ella no lo eran, La joven de cabellos largos tenia agarrada fuertemente entre sus brazos una niña, muy linda, se podía notar aunque todavía era chiquita, la bebe tenia ojos verdes jades y una sonrisita que fácilmente podría haber hecho cambiar a una persona que odiara a los niños, a su lado estaba su marido que mostraba una sonrisa serena y un brillo en sus ojos incomparables, se encontraba observando a su esposa y a su hija con una ternura incomparable , por un momento Tomoyo se quedo pensando como hubiera sido tener un padre, rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos, probamente si su padre hubiera continuado en casa, su madre hubiera muerto de pena, siguió viendo la fotografía y por último encontró a un chiquito que no parecía contar con más de 6 años, que observaba furioso a su madre al ver la atención que le brindaban a su hermanita recién nacida. El chiquito tenia apretado sus puños y claramente se podía notar que estaba muy amargo y celoso.

Tomoyo soltó una risita extremadamente melodiosa, no se había dado cuenta que hacia más de unos minutos, el mismo joven del que había estado criticando mentalmente, estaba parado al costado de ella viendo interesadamente la fotografía y de vez en cuando también a ella.

- ¡Hola! – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

Tomoyo se sobresalto al verlo, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era el joven se había quedado embobado al ver la imagen de Nadeishko, esta le devolvió su mirada fría

- buenas- lo saludo cordialmente, después de todo era un cliente – supongo que viene por la foto de la entrada- dijo prediciendo correctamente

- Si, vengo por eso, bueno venia, porque ahora que he visto la que tiene en pantalla

- Ni se le ocurra pensar que le voy a dar esa, ya es bastante sucio que la admire casi desnuda fuera de mi tienda, pero eso de admirarla estando con su esposo y su hijos, no! Le guardo demasiado respeto a esa mujer para hacerle eso.

- Si tanto respeto le guarda, ya hubiera sacado hace tiempo la foto que se encuentra allá afuera, no cree.- Siseo el, mirando con una furia infinita a la joven que estaba sentada y que lo miraba de un modo indescifrable

- Esa es la única foto de ella que he publicado- refuto

- Pero me atrevo a pensar que por eso ha podido mantener en pie este local- dijo este hábilmente

''maldito'' pensó ella, como había sacado semejante conclusión en tan poco tiempo, con un gesto de impaciencia en el rostro lo examino lentamente, era un joven bastante atractivo , le calculaba unos 30 años, no mas, tenia el pelo negro azabache y corto, una cara perfectamente proporcionada, con una nariz perfecta y la boca perfecta, claramente se podía distinguir los músculos del joven, ya que llevaba abierto la camisa hasta el tercer botón, que a su vez también la traía arremangada, ''si era perfectamente irresistible para cualquier mujer'' pensó ella obviándose a si misma en el termino cualquier mujer , pero no por ese motivo iba a dejar que la tratara de esa forma.

- No es sólo por eso señor, se lo aseguro, no todos los que han venido a esta tienda ha sido por la fotografía de esa mujer – dijo Tomoyo, total algo de cierto tenia esa frase

- Pero aseguro que la mayoría ha venido por eso

Tomoyo lo miro duramente, y no le respondió, contrariamente a lo que el pensaba no le iba a dar el gusto. Sin embargo Touya se alegro por el hecho.

- Bueno me va a poder dar esa foto, la quiero coloreada a la perfección- dijo duramente como trataba a cualquiera de sus empleados

Tomoyo volteo otra vez a mirarlo, quien se creía ese hombre, su dueño, ligeramente se estremeció al haber pensado eso.

- Ni se la voy a dar, ni menos colorear, al menos debería tener educación para pedirlo no cree – volvió a regañar ella

Touya la miro exasperadamente, que mujer tan terca por Dios, aunque a la vez tan deliciosa por fuera, no había otras palabras para describirla, se había dedicado a observarla cuando estaba en frente de su ordenador, le había parecido tan frágil, tan dulce, y tan natural, sus pelos negras caían ahora rebeldemente sobre su cara y una aguda curvatura en su cejas y en la expresión de sus ojos le indicaban que realmente estaba molesta. Aún así lucia encantadora, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la furia y sus labios carnosos que en estos momentos parecían estar más a la vista.

- Me parece que no me esta escuchando señor – murmuro ella desdeñosamente al saber que estaba siendo objeto de sus miradas

- No me apetece escuchar toda su sarta de insultos – al escuchar esto la amatista lo miro de nuevo amenazadoramente, sin embargo este no se inmuto – se que no te interesara saberlo, pero yo quiero esa foto para el regalo de mi hermana

Si que debía estar tonto para decir semejante excusa, al menos los otros hombres habían tenido un poco mas de ingenio, inconscientemente ella arqueo unas cejas, pero Touya siguió hablando omitiendo el gesto de ella

- Es natural que mi hermana quiera tener una foto de su madre, pero realmente creo que se sentirá más a gusto si estamos toda su familia en ella- dijo este con sequedad

Tomoyo abrió muchos los ojos, como podía ser ese hombre frió, estupido y arrogante aquel lindo niño celoso que se mostraba en la fotografía.

- Veo que ha recapacitado – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas molestias si me hubiera dicho que era su hijo, Kinomoto.

- No creo que halla podido, si mas no recuerdo, usted me acuso deliberadamente que prácticamente era un pervertido o algo parecido a eso

- Después de estar 2 semanas oyendo historias de todo color, supongo que habrá sido natural en mi, reaccionar de esa manera, realmente siento el disgusto que le he causado – dijo Tomoyo mintiendo descaradamente al decir lo ultimo

- Bueno, ya dejemos esta charla para otro día- dijo touya indiferentemente – ¿me hará el trabajo?

- Tanto le cuesta pedir por favor

- ¿Le voy a pagar, no? No me esta haciendo ningún favor- dijo este con cara de satisfacción al ver la reacción de la amatista

- Igual no le da derecho a tratarme así- dijo dejando ver de nuevo su faceta defensiva

- Bien ¿lo hará o no lo hará?

- Claro! – contesto la amatista, no le quedaba de otra si su madre se enterara que había rechazado alguna oferta de los Kinomotos, la degollaría viva

- Bien¿cuando podrá tener lista la imagen totalmente coloreada?

- Supongo que lo tendré listo a más tardar en cuatro días- dijo esta pensando

- Para ser una mujer, es bastante rápida

- Así soy yo- murmuro, pensando calculadoramente cual seria la forma mas efectiva de matar a ese hombre

- Muy bien le pagare 10000 euros por la foto de la familia, la de la entrada y una más que usted desee, pero todas coloreadas

- Eso es mucho dinero

- Que acaso quiere que le baje el costo, lo bajare, si no es capaz de entregármelo en cuatro días- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, dudaba seriamente que aquella mujer podría hacer semejante hazaña con tres fotografías

- Me parece un trato justo, pero que pasa si me demoro?

- Por cada día que pase va ser menos 2000 euros – dijo este

- Me parece perfecto, cuantos centímetros de tamaño

- 1 metro de largo… y ya veras el ancho tu – dijo desdeñosamente como negándose a pensar.

Tomoyo calculo mentalmente solo gastaría 2000 euros en las fotos, tendría una ganancia de 8000 euros, la amatista sonrió para sus adentros, y sintió el sabor de la felicidad.

- Muy bien entonces dentro de cuatro días vengo a buscarla?

- No lo dude dentro de cuatro días estará listo

Touya miro con escepticismo a la mujer y se fue sin dejarle ni siquiera un chau por despedida. Tomoyo maldijo de nuevo al tipo y cerro el negocio, no tenia ganas de aguantar a otra sarta de hombre desesperados por una foto de ella., y rápidamente salio del lugar dirigiéndose en silencio hacia una tienda que quedaba muy cerca de allí

o

oo

o

* * *

Wiiii! Lo termine son las 4 DE LA MADRUGADA! °o° … empecé a la una! Wau! Es que la inspiración ataco mi mente, y no podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad, hace casi mas de 1 mes que estoy tratando de darle forma a una historia de T&T….pero como que no se me ocurría nada, a mi en lo particular me gusto este capitulo, es diferente a lo que escribo, realmente espero que les guste!... Y TB ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS! TT.TT… ia saben pa levantar mi autoestima como escritora de jijiji wenoo byes cuídense

P.D .. no se olviden si kieren q continué este fict…será a través de los reviews, mientras mas allá mas rápido actualizo WAJA WAJA… … Erika se ríe persuasivamente y muestra una sonrisa de arrepentimiento y de culpa … Tb espero q no halla cometido alguna falta ortográfica! TT.TT.. o haberme comido una letra o palabra jejeje wueno ahora si los dejos byes cuídense! N.n


End file.
